


the one that got away

by castofstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Inquisitor Ahsoka Tano, Other, not beta read we die like cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castofstars/pseuds/castofstars
Summary: ahsoka is an inquisitor, the sixth sister, she doesn't have time for old friends, old allies, or old masters.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 4





	the one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by some sw rp accounts on twitter!  
> @sixthsisterr and @KatanMandalore built a beautiful relationship between ahsoka and bo-katan and it inspired the shit out of me, particularly this thread which i steal some dialogue from! you can also find ahsoka's character design for this lil au on @AhsokaTanno 's account!  
> https://twitter.com/sixthsisterr/status/1366144912656265218?s=20  
> bo and ahsoka's relationship is strictly platonic!!!

"Bo-Katan Kryze," Her voice is clear, piercing despite the distance at which they are standing. Bo-Katan turns, facing who she may have considered a friend at one point.

"Ahsoka," She starts, reaching up to gently tug her helmet off before noting the tense stance Ahsoka had taken. "It's been a while," Bo-Katan continues, taking a few steps towards the woman across from her. She doesn't flinch when the sound of a lightsaber igniting fills the space between them. 

"And here I was, thinking you'd forgotten me, Kryze," Ahsoka laughs, casually twirling a newly blood-red blade behind herself. "But, unfortunately we stand face to face again. How've you been?" Her mocking tone cuts into Bo-Katan almost as deeply as her blade could've. Ahsoka too moves closer, her movements mirroring a predator stalking its prey. Bo's hand moves instinctively towards her blaster and she steps backwards.

"How could I forget you, Ahsoka? You were an important ally, a good friend," Bo says insistently, her eyes finally absorbing the sight before her. In the haunting lighting of the dark and bluish hue of the planet surrounding them, Ahsoka looks like a nightmare draped in dark blacks and greys. The mask guarding her eyes sits just over her nose, a vibrant bar of red light replacing her crystal blue eyes. Bo-Katan can make out the edge of a deep scar peeking out from under the mask, and her chest clenches. Ahsoka was reckless, but never to the extent of genuine harm. Nothing that a visit to the med-bay couldn't fix. "What did they do to you?" She mumbles, her brow furrowing under her helmet.

"That was a long time ago. Things change, Kryze. People die, friends become enemies," The crimson blade is aimed towards Bo-Katan now, it's point crackling with the same ferocity as it's owner. "Which have you become?" Ahsoka pulls the blade back towards herself, tilting her head gently as she awaits Bo's response.

"Maker, when you left the Order you _really_ left," Bo-Katan almost laughs. Almost. She inches closer to Ahsoka, hesitant but desperate to help her friend.

"I found a better path, Kryze. The Empire welcomed me. They _want _me here. The Order gave me nothing," the togruta called, gesturing to herself angrily. “They failed me!”__

____

__“They failed all of us!” Bo-Katan retaliated, anger flashing through her mind. “That doesn’t mean you abandon your family and join the Empire!”_ _

____

“I didn’t have much of a choice!” Ahsoka snapped, stepping closer towards Bo-Katan, closing the gap between them. She still didn’t quite match the Mandalorian’s height, but Bo stumbled backwards lightly. “What would you have preferred?”

____

__“What would you have done differently?” She asked, a pang of sympathy ringing in her chest. “What would you have chosen?” Bo pressed, finally willing to remove her helmet. She pulled it off gently, her eyes searching the glowing red space where Ahsoka’s should’ve been. The sith’s stance faltered slightly._ _

____

__“Who knows. That was a lifetime ago. I’m not that person anymore,” She says, her grip tightened on the crackling blade in her hand. “Join me. Join us,” Ahsoka says suddenly, taking a hand to flip up her mask. The black dome lifts, revealing a jagged scar cutting across her forehead and breaking through her eye to cross her cheek. “Please. I don’t want to be your enemy,” She said, her voice softening._ _

____

__Bo-Katan’s face contorted slightly in confusion before shifting to firm determination. “No,” She shook her head once. “No, the Empire _destroyed _my home.” How was Ahsoka going to expect her to simply abandon her people? Just to join the Empire?___ _

______ _ _

____Ahsoka’s face dropped, pain flickering across her face before she spoke. “So you’re just going to leave me?” Her voice broke as she desperately searched Bo’s face for any hint of the woman she thought she knew. The Mandalorian’s face hardened, and she took a step back, anger reforming on her features._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____“If you’ve become an Imperial pet, then _yes _.” She said sharply, tightening her grip on her helmet. Bo-Katan slipped it back onto her head, her hand moving towards her blaster again. “I’m leaving. Don’t try and stop me.”___ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______“Kry-Bo wait,” Ahsoka begged, extinguishing her lightsaber._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______“What do you want?” Bo-Katan snapped, turning to face Ahsoka once again._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______“I just want us to be friends again! I don’t want to keep pretending that I hate you!“_ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t you? Don’t you hate me? You’re an Imperial now! You’re one of the monsters you _said _you were going to stop!” Bo’s voice shook with anger and she gestured to their surroundings. “What did they _do _to you? You were one of the most loyal people I’ve ever known but now? You turned on your people!”_____ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The jedi were _never _my people! You of all people should know that,” Ahsoka spat, gesturing to her friend. “After all, where did they leave you?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“They _were _your people Ahsoka. They raised you, they’re your family-”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Then where were they when I needed them?! Why did they abandon me when I needed them the most?! That isn’t a family Bo!” Ahsoka’s voice broke, shaking with rage, regret, and a deep sense of failure which ricocheted around Ahsoka’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Isn’t it?” Bo-Katan asked gently, cocking her head. “Family isn’t about blood or whether or not they were there. They’ll be there the next time around. You just have to trus-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh shut up. Shut up!” Ahsoka laughed, tilting her head back. “What do you know about it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What would Obi-Wan say?” The Mandalorian pressed, shuffling closer to Ahsoka._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Don’t you dare bring him into this. Don’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why not? What would he think of you if he could see you now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Who cares! He has nothing to do with this!” Ahsoka cried, her hands curling to fists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ahsoka, he was your friend. Your mentor. He _cared _about you,” Bo insisted, reaching out her hand hesitantly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He was using me. They all were. The jedi,” Her voice died in her throat and she flinched away at the contact on her shoulder. “They didn’t care. You don’t care either. I was stupid thinking I could bring you back with me,” Ahsoka broke free from her momentary lapse, her voice clearing as she backed away from Bo. “You’re a traitor too, Kryze. I figured _you _would understand.”__

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda updating this as the rp thread continues so bare with me!! i'm very excited about this thread so yea!! this is kinda how i'm reading it!! i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
